


Summer Romance

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy quickly ducks his head and picks up the thing he’s been playing with and offers it to Peter. It turns out to be a dead crab and Peter really misses Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Romance

Peter Parker’s first summer romance goes something like this:

He’s nine and he meets Wade on the beach torturing a crab. Wade tells him he’s real pretty and tries to give him the dead crab as a wedding gift. Peter cries and Wade follows him when he runs back to his Aunt and Uncle. The summer romance ends before it begins because Peter is a coward, and he forgets all about it when he goes back home.

He’s back on the same beach when he’s seventeen and he will meet Wade again. He doesn’t know it yet, of course, and he’s current biggest concern is not letting Flash drown him. Gwen, his knight in skimpy bikini, is trying her best to distract Flash (which is never too difficult) so Peter can split.

He doesn’t like beaches – he isn’t fond of exposing his body, of heat and sand getting  _everywhere._  He’s glad it’s evening and wearing a t-shirt doesn’t look so pathetic anymore. What sucks is the lack of sufficient light and reading a book is off the table for now. He considers calling May but that would be just sad, even for him.

He’s so caught up in internal screaming he almost misses a crouched figure on his path. When he comes closer he sees it’s a guy, wearing way too many articles of clothing for such weather, poking at something in the sand with a stick. Peter feels nostalgic for some reason.

The man looks up and Peter startles – he looks like he was trying to make out with a white shark or something. The guy quickly ducks his head and picks up the thing he’s been playing with and offers it to Peter. It turns out to be a dead crab and Peter really misses Flash.

“Um, no thanks,” he stammers, because he wasn’t raised in a barn, and turns around to leave.

“No one ever wants my crabs, I don’t get it,” the guy complains.

Peter snorts, which may not be the smartest move but it’s funny, okay? He turns around to look at the guy and he’s grinning, petting the dead animal, and Peter should really go back to his own,  _sane_  people, but his intuition never fails him, so he stays.

“I’m Peter. What’s your name, crab-boy?”

“Wade,” he mumbles, putting the crab down.

He looks confused, like he’s weirded out by the fact that Peter is talking to him. Even weirdoes think Peter is a weirdo, great. Peter puts his hands in his pockets and rocks on his feet awkwardly for a while before huffing and turning around again. He’s not good with silences, even the comfortable ones, so this is decidedly too much for him. But Wade is quick to follow him and Peter thinks of clumsy puppies for some reason.

“Sorry, people usually don’t talk to me,” Wade explains. “They talk to the police. Oh, mister sexy policeman, this thing looked at me funny, I think it’s trying to eat my children and make a new face from their skin. This is not a country for ugly people, let me tell you.”

Peter gapes, because he isn’t sure whether Wade is serious and how to react to either possibility. Sure, a giant scar goes across Wade’s face which kind of makes him look like a genetic experiment gone wrong but that’s no reason to treat him like some monster. On the other hand, Peter has been bullied and treated like a leper for wearing  _glasses._  He sighs out in relief when Wade finally bursts out laughing.

“Joking. They just run away screaming like normal, god-fearing folk.”

Wade doesn’t sound like he’s fishing for pity, so Peter doesn’t offer any. He stops and squints at Wade, who hunches his shoulders under scrutiny, clearly not used to it, and it’s kind of cute. He doesn’t avoid Peter’s eyes, however, and Peter thinks he’s seen them somewhere before.

“You look familiar,” he mutters before he can stop himself.

“I’ve been told I look like Freddy!” Wade says proudly, the strain in his voice barely audible.

Peter frowns in confusion. “Freddy… who?”

“Krueger, duh!”

Peter connects the dots and it’s like a laugh is punched right out of his chest. Wade looks ridiculously pleased with himself and Peter has to roll his eyes – it’s not Wade’s merit that Peter is an exceptionally easy audience.

“I meant your eyes, dummy. I think I’ve seen them before…”

Wade’s eyes widen and he takes a cautious step back. “That’s an… incredibly creepy thing to say, I hope you’re aware.”

“Probably why I don’t have any friends,” offers Peter with a chuckle.

“No shit, me neither! So much in common already! Wanna get married and join the circus? You look like you’d get super bendy with some practice!”

“Sounds like a plan but what makes you think I’d wanna be an acrobat?” teases Peter, enjoying himself suspiciously  _a lot._

“What, no, you’d be my sexy assistant! I need you to be bendy in bed!”

Peter laughs again but it’s awkward this time, used to hide embarrassment. He’s embarrassed because this is dangerously close to flirting – not that Peter  _knows_  anything about flirting, seeing as his flirting experience is zero – and he’s embarrassed because he feels like he’d definitely want to get bendy for Wade, judging even by what little he can see with Wade’s clothes on. Shit, being a teenager sucks all kinds of ass. Wrong train of thought. Abort mission.

“Did I embarrass you?” asks Wade and it’s not teasing, it’s almost apologetic. “Sorry, this flirty nature is a remnant of the times I was still pretty. I’m not  _actually_  hitting on you, you can relax.”

Peter scowls, suddenly disappointed. “Oh, well. Well, that’s cool. Um, yeah, why would you. Uh, so…”

Shit, he is so bad at this. Wade is watching him with raised eyebrows and Peter ducks his head, trying to hide his embarrassed blushed. Shit, shit, shit, balls. He can see Wade shucking off his shoes and it makes him look up. When Wade takes off his hoodie Peter is really glad his own shorts are so loose because hot damn, Jesus take the wheel, Peter needs a cold shower.

If Peter had more artistic soul, he would write sonnets about Wade’s back but since he’s more of a science geek, he decides to name his first scientific discovery after it. He simultaneously wants to touch the scars and ask about them, but his brain is short-circuiting when Wade turns around with a grin that Peter would probably notice if he wasn’t so focused on Wade’s pecs and abs. He whimpers softly as Wade hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats and pulls them down along with his underwear.

“Skinny dipping,” explains Wade, wriggling his ass in front of Peter.

“Yes please,” blurts out Peter almost inaudibly and slaps a hand over his mouth and then over his eyes when Wade turns around to face him.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” says Wade with a chuckle. “Promise it’s not as ugly as my face.”

Peter swallows and doesn’t open his eyes until he hears a splash indicating Wade’s already in the water. He slowly walks closer to the shore and waits for Wade to resurface. When he does, his lips are blue.

“Fuck, it’s colder than my daddy’s heart, fuck, save me, I’m dying, fuck!!!”

Peter laughs and starts picking Wade’s clothes to hand them to him when he comes out. He also takes of his own shirt to offer as a towel but he immediately feels incredibly unattractive when Wade approaches him – pale and shaking, and still gorgeously sculpted – and hugs his arms around himself, averting his eyes.

“Learn from my mistakes, young padawan,” says Wade shakily, sliding Peter’s shirt over his body.

Peter stares dazedly. “I should go back.”

“Sure,” mutters Wade slowly, frowning at Peter in confusion as he hands him back his shirt.

Peter really doesn’t want to go but Gwen is probably worrying herself sick by now. Besides, he can’t be held responsible for anything he might do if he is exposed to naked Wade for another second. Really, especially given the fact Wade is not interested, and why would he be.

“But if it’s because I hit on you then-”

Peter cuts him off, not wanting to add more salt to the wound. “It’s not. I have someone waiting for me. See you around, I guess?”

“Yeah.  See you, Petey.”

Peter Parker’s second summer romance goes something like this:

He meets Wade on the beach torturing a crab. Wade tries to give him the dead crab and follows him at first. But he doesn’t follow him when Peter gets insecure and runs back to his friends. The summer romance ends before it begins because Peter is a coward, and he will probably never forget about it.

But then a cold hand wraps around his elbow and Peter is spun around and kissed rather awkwardly and unskillfully. Peter whacks Wade upside the head on reflex and they pull apart, panting.

That was  _rude_  because this just now was Peter’s first kiss and it was actually kind of nice too, but mostly rude, so he’s not gonna apologize for any bodily harm. Also, ha! Wade  _was_  hitting on him! Peter feels ridiculously smug about this piece of information for a moment before remembering he’s supposed to be offended. He punches Wade's shoulder with as much strength he can muster and huffs, now sort of offended at how ridiculously hard Wade’s muscles are.

“I panicked,” squeaks Wade, rubbing his arm.

Peter looks at him with narrowed eyes for a moment and Wade smiles awkwardly, scratching his flushed cheek. It looks funny so red against the general paleness caused by the cold dip. Wade’s face slowly starts to fall, like he starts to realize he’s made a huge mistake and then Peter laughs. Wade sighs in relief and grins so widely it must hurt.

“I really have to go, though,” Peter mumbles.

Wade blanches. “Oh. Oh, so you weren’t just brushing me off.”

“Nope,” Peter says with a chuckle.

“And you really did want to see me around.”

“Yup.”

Peter omits the great tale of his internal struggles and crises because Wade obviously deserves a tiny punishment for all the damage he’s done. Because damage  _is_  done, make no mistake, and Peter feels giddy and light-headed and, worst of all, he anticipates the morning already like some love-struck stock character in a really bad sitcom.

“Well then this has been a very awkward and unnecessarily dramatic move on my part.”

Peter laughs gleefully. “Nah, it was cool. Like they do in the movies… Ten out of ten, would do it again.”

“Like, right now?” asks Wade and swallows thickly.

Peter only hums, because he doesn’t trust his own voice. He may have sounded confident until now but he’s scared shitless, in all honesty. He’s staring at Wade’s exposed chest, trailing the few scars covering it and he can’t fight the urge to touch. He slides his shaking hand up Wade’s torso and he can feel Wade shiver. He wonders how long it's been since anyone touched him.

“How do you feel about fooling around in the sand,” blurts out Wade, as he grabs Peter’s writs.

“Hmm, no,” replies Peter with a smirk, surprisingly calm. “How do you feel about kissing me good night?”

“Very strongly.”

Peter laughs but it’s cut off by Wade’s lips on his and it’s better this time, even if Peter is again completely unprepared. He has a feeling it’s gonna be a thing, so he shrugs it off and focuses on kissing back.

Peter Parker’s second summer romance goes something like this:

He meets Wade on the beach torturing a crab. Wade tries to give him the dead crab and follows him. They kiss under the stars before Peter goes back to his friends. The summer romance will end soon but for now, it just begins.


End file.
